Dark Out
by Katsuhito Sage
Summary: Anzu Mazaki is the new student with all too bright blue eyes and perfect smile. Something seems to be amiss one day though…when the perfect student does something completely out of character. What is it she seems to be hiding. Jounouchi/Anzu.


Disclaimer: I do not own, it belongs to kazuki takahashi (sp?) 

Anzu Mazaki is the new student with all too bright blue eyes and perfect smile. Something seems to be amiss one day though…when the perfect student does something completely out of character. What is it she seems to be hiding. Jounouchi/Anzu. 

******

Mazaki Anzu.

Anzu Mazaki, a relatively new student who seemed to warm up to the teachers all too quickly. She was a role model student, athlete, and all around good person. Everybody loved her, but there was something off about her. The way she seems to rub her bright blue eyes too much as if there was dirt in them more than often or the way she would smile too widely and seem to have unrelenting helpfulness. It bothered me a hell of a lot, didn't that woman have any emotions other than happiness?! Was she some kind of a fuckin' robot or something?

My opinion of her, was that she was as fake as they came. A smiling face hiding a cruel and sadistic bitch on the inside. 

Until the day _it _happened; _it _was what changed my opinion entirely.

It seemed behind that all too perfect mask…there was a real person.

A person that was all too scary now released. It was surreal -how the change in her was achingly obvious- was real. 

Yet still, some how I managed to relate to her. In some way maybe. 

*******

Anzu Mazaki, newest role model student walked down the hallway quietly. Her steps echoed faintly as the heels of her shoes tapped against the tiled floor. Her pale face held a neutral expression -not one of happiness, sadness nor anger- as her large overly bright blue eyes shined with an opaque light. They didn't look real, her eye color, it was as if the color blue was covering something. 

"Look at Mazaki…such a prude I hear, but oh so perfect." A guy whispered, leaning against the walls of a dark corner between spaces of lockers. There was another beside him, with arms crossed and eyes on Mazaki. 

"She's not perfect." The second whispered chuckling. He ran a hand through his hair and walked out of the dingy corner. "Hey Mazaki." He called out and watched her stop and turn with a smile on her face. 

"Yes?" she asked softly, brushing stray auburn locks from her smiling face. 

"Is it true? What I've heard?" He grinned slyly, slithering up to her like the snake he was. Anzu arched a curious eyebrow and slowly cautioned, "What have you heard?" 

"I've heard from where you've come from you weren't as perfect as you seem to be now." He lifted a grimy hand and cupped her chin and continued, "In fact I believe you were quite the delinquent…being involved with a gang and all that stuff they do…" His eyes wriggled suggestively.

If Anzu was affected by any of what he said, she made no outward response. Her smile still kept in place she calmly lifted his hand off her face and stepped around him, going about her business as if nothing had happened. It seemed though, that this guy with the snaky expression wasn't about to let it go. He giggled with glee of some unknown happiness before he sang out. "does the name Oujiro ring a bell Mazaki?"

Anzu froze in her steps, her back almost unnoticeable as it tensed. Unconsciously, a hand clasped lightly into a fist. Mazaki turned a half step, a all too bright eye on the snaky teenage boy and a neutral expression marred on her face. 

He continued, ignoring the fact that Anzu slowly paced closer to him. "You're running from a broken past, where you were a gangster's bitch." He spat, eyeing her up and down lecherously, "I heard that in Hokkaido there was a major shootout. It was a gangbang, so the new said. Lousy little fuck---"

The snaky boys body slammed against a wall of lockers with a loud bang. Two tight fists gripping the front of his school uniform in a vice, as narrowed overly bright eyes glared murder into his face. His eyes widened and his mouth opened into a silent scream as a knee slammed into his groin. Anzu took a step back as he crumpled pitifully to the ground coughing, her short locks of auburn hid her expression. 

Still coughing, a foot slammed into his face as Anzu kicked his unprotected head into lockers again without mercy. The other teenage male who had been watching silently from his dark corner slithered out, his lanky form hunched over and lurched toward the kicking Anzu. Her fist connected with his jaw, and a crunching sound echoed in her ears. 

Finally, her face lifted, and the bloody faced boys both finally got the shock of their system. 

The perfect Anzu, always smiling and every bright…was baring her teeth in a malicious sneer.

Her overly bright blue eyes…slid down to reveal jade eyes. 

****

"Oh my god!" a young girl shrieked to a friend. "did you hear what happened to that Yanagi and Saicho?"

Honda shrugged carelessly, "I dunno. I dun listen to gossip, what happened to those two losers?"

"Mazaki is beat the living crap outta them!!! Can you actually believe it??!!" 

****

"AH! Mazaki-san what are you DOING?!! STOP!" A young boy yelled, his spiky hair that was colored a unique trio of red, black, and gold ran to grab Anzu's arm back from pulling another punch into her captive's face. Her other arm was fisted into the hapless victim's uniform front, holding him up as she pummeled him. 

Anzu turned a glare to the interfering man, she recognized that he was a person from her class. _Yuugi Mutou…_"What ?!" She demanded harshly.

"Hey Yuug' what the hell do ya think your doin?! Get the hell away from her!" A tall boy with short wild blonde hair hollered. Anzu recognized him as Jounouchi Katsuya, a school delinquent along with Honda Hirota. 

Jounouchi pulled Yuugi away, and glared at Anzu. He looked to the side and saw Yanagi and Saicho sprawled and slumped on the floor, blood on their faces and bruises forming around their cheeks. "did you do this?!" Jounouchi questioned loudly, demanding more than asking. His dark brown eyes bore into the so-called perfect student Mazaki. 

Anzu turned away, and rubbed her eyes as if crying or of irritation; she continued to ignore the blonde. 

"Anzu…" Yuugi started, but Jou cut him off by marching up to Anzu and jerking her arm away from her eyes. Unnoticed, something dropped to the ground as Anzu's arm was held pinned behind her. Her face stayed glued to the floor before the angry blonde gripped her chin in his hand.

"I said…" he ground out, "…did you do this?" His brown eyes held hers, only to have him let go of her chokingly.

"…what the fuck?" he whispered. 

Anzu wiped at her eyes, they were turning red at the corners as liquid streams of saline trailed down her cheeks. 

Yuugi's already wide violet eyes widened even more, "…green eyes. You really have green eyes."

Stumbling backwards, Anzu ran, teachers were coming. She could hear them, shouting warnings to stop as a slight whimper escaped her lips. 

*****

"Yuugi…" Jounouchi asked, his arms crossed behind his head lazily, "Why are you bothering with that Mazaki girl?" 

Yuugi shrugged, " I don't really know…but I have a feeling that she's alone right now."

"yea so?"

Sighing, Yuugi said, "You still have a lot to learn about feelings." 

***** 

She laid on the couch in the living room the small apartment she owned, her face buried into a pillow to hide the shame. She couldn't believe she exploded like that. How stupid of her. 

Well, it looks like she had two options: Continue living as her to-the-rule mask or move and start anew.

She could hardly pay for rent, who said she had enough to move?

Her options were even more limited.

Life sucked, she knew that ultimately. 

****


End file.
